Gravedigger
Gravedigger was originally a coffin-shaped robot with a flipping arm, vaguely resembling Series 2 runners-up Cassius. It entered in Series 3, 4, and 5 of Robot Wars. In Series 4, the chassis and bodywork had completely changed in addition to the team adding a rear scoop to the arm so they could flip robots from behind as well as in front, this model was considerably quicker than the previous version. They also added an artistic design. In Series 5, this flipping arm was converted into an axe. Gravedigger's best performance was when it defeated heat favourites Mortis, which ultimately allowed it to reach the Semi-Finals in Series 3, before it lost to Steg-O-Saw-Us. After this, it failed to get past Round 1 in the two following wars. After its loss in Series 5, Gravedigger, along with its team, retired from Robot Wars all together. Robot History Series 3 Gravedigger fought Manic Mutant in round one and defeated it by flipping it over on the second attempt. With the win, Gravedigger was drawn up against the heat favourites Mortis. Mortis immediately went on the attack with its axe. It started to lift Gravedigger, but Gravedigger escaped. Shunt lifted Mortis onto Gravedigger, and Mortis was flipped with the right track jammed. Gravedigger then drove under Mortis and flipped it into the pit.Gravedigger then attacked the House Robots and almost ripped off Matilda's shell. The heat final was rather slow, with Darke Destroyer's blades very ineffective and Gravedigger unable to flip it. Gravedigger pushed Darke Destroyer onto the flame pit, before Dead Metal attacked it. Gravedigger could not flip The Darke Destroyer - it threw it across the arena, but it landed on its wheels. Gravedigger pushed The Darke Destroyer around, and pushed it over an arena spike, where it was flipped over and cut apart by Dead Metal. In the Semi-Finals, Gravedigger was up against original reserves Steg-O-Saw-Us in Round 1. Steg-O-Saw-Us was too low for Gravedigger's wedge shape in the battle, but Gravedigger did manage to shove Steg-O-Saw-Us into Sir Killalot's CPZ, and nearly flipped it right over. The robots circled around without much action, until Gravedigger flipped Steg-O-Saw-Us into Matilda's CPZ, who then flipped it back over. The battle ended with Steg-O-Saw-Us pushing Gravedigger slowly round in circles. The match went to a judge's decision, which controversially ruled in favour of Steg-O-Saw-Us. Series 4 As the number 13th seed, it was certainly unlucky for Gravedigger. The team went into the battle full of promise, but after needing to gear it down, its weapon did not work in its opening battle against Kronic the Wedgehog and Thermidor 2. If still managed to hold its own, but unfortunately, despite managing to slam Kronic and Thermidor 2 around but at the same time staying out of major trouble, Kronic suddenly lifted Gravedigger onto the arena wall, immobilising it, and then Thermidor 2 flipped it onto its side. The house robots came into the kill, Sir Killalot plucked it up and then spun it around before dumping it down back onto its wheels. Gravedigger started moving again but was already ruled out of the heat. Series 5 Gravedigger charged at Tornado immediately and attempted an attack with the axe. Tornado then swiftly drove away towards the CPZ, this meant that Gravedigger had left themselves open from an attack from the back. Tornado began attack with the drum on the rear scoop and then went for the side of Gravedigger when the rear scoop fired. Gravedigger however turned around to face Tornado and smashed down on top of Tornado with the axe. Tornado tried to drive away but Gravedigger again attacked with the pickaxe. Tornado once again attack the vulnerable sides of Gravedigger and pushed them across the arena and into the side wall. Gravedigger had now slowed down and missed a few attacks on Tornado. Soon, the axe lost effectivness and Tornado began pushing them around the arena. Gravedigger were then immobilised next to an angle grinder, near Sir Killalot's CPZ. Tornado pushed them near Sir Killalot and drove and slammed the pit release button. Sir Killalot grabbed Gravedigger's double headed axe and carried it for a bit before letting it down for Refbot to count out, with Tornado gently nudging it while the Refbot did this. However, Sir Killalot attempted to lift Tornado with it's lance but Tornado escaped. Sir Killalot then carried Gravedigger by it's axe and dangled it over the flame pit. After this, they were put by the pit by Sir Killalot, quickly revealing a sad face under Gravedigger. The House Robots allowed Tornado to finish off Gravedigger. It took a few light shoves but soon it went in the pit. Gravedigger was retired after this loss. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6-7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots from Norfolk Category:Seeded Robots to lose in Round 1 Category:Robots with Front-Hinged Flipping Arms Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks